By Your Side
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Sometimes even Archangels need a little TLC.


**Pairing:** Sam/Gabriel.  
><strong>Description:<strong> Gabriel's hurt, and the first person he turns to, to make him feel better, is Sam.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> hurt/comfort, a bit of biting.

* * *

><p>There was a pounding on the door, and Sam tried to figure out who it belong to; it wasn't Dean, because his brother would knock in rhythm to one of his favourite songs. No, this was random, rapid knocking and it got louder as the seconds ticked, while Sam decided if he wanted to answer the door or not. Sighing, the hunter got to his feet and walked across the room, pushing his bangs out of his eyes before dropping his hand. His long fingers wrapped around the brass door knob and he twisted it quickly, cracking the door open a few inches. When he looked out, Sam drew in a deep breath and flung the door open, staring at the man in front of him; Gabriel.<p>

"What are you doing here?" The words came out in one long, mushed together sentence, but Sam knew the Archangel caught it. Hanging his head, Gabriel pushed by Sam and walked into the room, turning and keeping his back away from the hunter. When Sam had shut the door and turned around, Gabriel was already sitting on one of the beds. "Are you alright?" Sam's voice was soft as he bridged the gap between them and reached out, raking a hand through Gabriel's golden hair, barely noticing the way he winced and turned his face toward the carpet.

"Fine, Sasquatch," Gabriel hissed as he pulled away from Sam's hand and moved further down the mattress, giving the hunter plenty of space to sit. When Sam took the invitation to sit, Gabriel turned to face him, his gaze locked on the small space between them. "It hurts, Sam." The words were almost too quiet, and Sam had to strain to hear them, but when he put two and two together, his eyes grew wide, and full of panic.

"What hurts, Gabriel? Are you hurt? What—" Sam stopped talking when he heard Gabriel chuckle, and watched as he lifted his gaze from the mattress; locking eyes with the hunter. The first thing Sam noticed was the way his eyes looked; Gabriel's eyes were usually filled with happiness, and _life_. Now they were bleak, lackluster, and virtually dead; Sam felt as though he was staring at a corpse when he looked at Gabriel.

"I got my ass kicked, that's what happened." Shrugging his shoulders, Gabriel splayed his hands out, palm up, on his knees and winced slightly. "Or, I got my _wings_ kicked," he muttered quietly and chuckled, closing his hands slowly and wincing again, dropping his eyes. His back ached, and he wanted to cry - _no_; he wouldn't cry, not in front of Sam, not in front of anyone. Gabriel had never experienced the kind of pain radiating from his shoulders, down the middle of his back and around to his chest. He could feel the pain deep within his Grace and that's what hurt the _most_; the dull, aching, burning pain that swept through his Light and gripped it, squeezing it dry.

"By who?" Gabriel hadn't noticed that Sam was closer now, so close, in fact, that their knees were touching and he shuddered at the contact. He was fond of Sam - hell, if he weren't a _Trickster-slash-Demigod-slash-Archangel_, he'd probably even love the giant - but any physical contact _hurt_ him, and made him cringe. Sam's words still played in his mind - _by who?_- and he wanted to tell the hunter so badly; wanted to scream it, tell him and his brother, let them find the son of a bitch and rip him to shreds. But he didn't; Gabriel kept his mouth shut and looked up, locking eyes with Sam once again before mumbling, "Doesn't matter."

"It does," Sam whispered, lifting a hand to cup Gabriel's jaw, watching the way he winced when their skin slid together, "to me." Swallowing hard, Sam kept the Archangel's gaze and gently ran a thumb along his cheek, where a dark blackish purple bruise was starting to form. "Someone kicked the _crap _out of you, and I want to know who so I can make them pa—"

"No." Gabriel's voice was harsh and loud, and it made Sam jump back a little, but his hand never fell away from the Archangel's face. The look on the hunter's face was screaming _why_ and Gabriel sighed, lifting a hand to wrap around Sam's wrist. When he thought about it, he actually did love Sam, in a way, but he'd never admit it; he'd never tell Sam that the only thing he thought about, while he was getting beaten, was the messy mop of hair on top of his head, and how he wanted to run his fingers through it. "I'll be fine. It'll take a few days - and _lots_ of sweets - to get me back to new, but I'll get there," he grinned and lifted his free hand, running his fingers through Sam's hair, "so don't worry yourself to death, Sasquatch."

Sam had to smile at that; had to crack a grin at the way Gabriel's fingers felt running through his hair, and the way he'd always called Sam, Sasquatch. Yeah, at first, Gabriel had gotten on Sam's nerves - with killing Dean over and over again, and throwing them into TV land - but, eventually, Sam had grown to care about the Archangel. He'd started to love Gabriel, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Lemme take a look," he whispered, dropping his hand to Gabriel's jacket, undoing the buttons before the Archangel could say a word.

"Why?" Gabriel almost snapped the word out, but he wasn't angry at Sam; he could _never _be angry with him.

"Because I want to see how bad it is, and see what I can do, Gabriel." Sam spoke without missing a beat - or a button - and soon he was attempting to push the Archangel's jacket past his shoulders. The first couple of inches went well, but when Sam got the fabric to Gabriel's shoulder blades, all hell broke loose. The Archangel moaned and whimpered, cursing Sam under his breath until he felt the jacket's sleeves move down his arms. Soon, the fabric - bloodied and torn - was thrown to the floor and Sam smiled softly at the Archangel.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, while he worked on unbuttoning Gabriel's shirt, feeling his other hand become twined in his hair. It hurt, having two hands shoved in his hair, but Sam didn't say a word; he stayed focused on the task at hand and, when he got to the last button, he turned his head, kissing Gabriel's wrist gently. "I'd let you snap it away, but this seems to be helping." Sam's voice was softer than before, and Gabriel sighed, nodding his head as he felt the hunter's lips move against his skin.

"S'okay, Sam," Gabriel sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling the shirt peel away from his back, and he bit his lower lip, keeping a string of obscenities from escaping. While the shirt was being pulled away, Sam kept apologizing over and over; feeling Gabriel's body tense when he pulled the last bit of fabric away from his shoulders. Swallowing hard, the hunter grabbed Gabriel's wrists and pull them away from his head, dropping them onto his lap before tugging the shirt down. Before he threw it to the floor, Sam held it up and looked at the bloodstains, the sight of the dark red spots making his stomach churn.

"I'll.." Sam stopped, swallowed hard, and sighed before dropping the shirt to the floor, looking at Gabriel. "I'll be back, okay?" When the Archangel nodded and looked down, Sam leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He knew that was a completely new, out-of-left-field thing to do, but he had a compulsion to do it. Sighing again, he pulled away and pushed himself off the mattress, walking around the end of the bed and toward the bathroom. Every second felt like hours, and every step felt heavier and heavier. It was unreal; here was one of _the _most powerful creatures in existence, and he was broken. Sam didn't even know that Angels - and Archangels - could get hurt, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't shocked.

When he stepped into the bathroom, Sam flipped the light on and knelt in front of the sink, opening the cabinet beneath it. After a second or two of rummaging around, Sam stood with an armful of supplies, and he turned, walking back into the room and to Gabriel. The Archangel was in the same position Sam had left him in, and the sight made the hunter's heart thud dully in his chest. Inhaling deeply, he dropped the medical supplies on the mattress beside Gabriel before climbing onto the bed behind him.

"Oh _god_, Gabe.." Sam's voice was broken as he looked at the mess on Gabriel's back; his shoulders were ripped open, and feathers were poking out of the wounds. In addition to that, there were scratch marks - fairly large ones - running down the length of his spine, and it was almost enough to make Sam cry, or become sick. Lifting a shaky hand, the hunter barely traced the outside of the wounds; watching as Gabriel's back rocked with tremors and listening to him whimper loudly. "I'm—god, Gabriel, I am so sorry.." Swallowing hard, Sam dropped his hand away from Gabriel's skin and grabbed a gauze from the pile.

"This will hurt," he whispered as he leaned in, kissing the crook of the Archangel's neck gently, before pulling away. Sam could hear Gabriel sigh even before the gauze touched his skin, and when it did, the noises were louder and more frequent. Blood pooled in the bandage and soon Sam was tossing it onto the floor behind him, and grabbing another.

A box and a half of gauze later, Gabriel's skin was cleaned up and all the feathers had been picked from the wounds. Now the gashes didn't look _as _bad as they were before, but Sam knew that he'd probably have to stitch them. With a heavy sigh, Sam turned and grabbed a first aid kid, grabbing a needle, a lighter, and twine. The entire time Sam was preparing the needle, Gabriel sat in front of him, hunched over, with his head resting on his forearms. He'd been still for most of the cleaning process, but that hadn't stopped him from using his Father's name in vain - quite a few times.

"I have to stitch it, and it's gonna hurt.." Sam's voice was as soft as ever and suddenly Gabriel was thankful for the hunter; thankful that he was patching him up, and _caring_ about him. Nodding, the Archangel curled up and wrapped his arms around his knees, bringing them to his chest. He didn't notice the first sting of the needle in his skin, but he felt the tugging, and it was uncomfortable. Sighing, Gabriel pressed his face between his knees and concentrated on Sam's even, slow breathing.

"Done." Sam said when he'd snipped the twine and put the needle away before wrapping his arms around Gabriel from behind. He placed small kisses along the Archangel's shoulder and then pressed his face in his hair, keeping his body away from Gabriel's back. "You were a good patient," he whispered, and chuckled, pulling away to watch the Archangel uncurl himself, his head turning in Sam's direction. And there it was; the smile Sam had been waiting on for a while, and it was sincere, touching his eyes.

"You're a good doctor, Sas," Gabriel winked at Sam before bringing a hand up, cupping his chin gently before leaning in. Both of them were breathing hard before their lips touched, and once they kissed, it was like all the pain in Gabriel's vessel had faded with the feel of Sam's lips against his own. Growling softly, the Archangel closed his eyes and twisted his body in Sam's arms so that he could kiss him better.

"Whoa, whoa," Sam muttered as he pulled away and licked his lips, rubbing Gabriel's stomach slowly. "You're injured, we shouldn't be kissing." But, even as he said those words, Sam knew that neither of them would obey; Sam could feel need and desire bubble to the surface, and it suddenly overshadowed everything. Shaking his head, Gabriel grinned and craned his neck, pressing his lips to Sam's once more, biting the lower one before lapping his tongue against it.

"Doesn't mean I want to have sex, Sam," Gabriel whispered between soft kisses, a smile taking over his lips, "I just want to kiss you, is that a crime?" Sam shook his head once the question was stated and closed his eyes, lifting a hand to cradle the back of Gabriel's neck as the two of them kissed. Even though he was hurt, Gabriel tasted amazing and Sam wanted him; wanted him in every way imaginable, but he held back. He kept himself from going any further, and tried to keep his body away from Gabriel's bare back.

"I want you, Sam," Gabriel muttered against his lips when the kiss was finally broken, and Sam blinked his eyes open, nodding his head. He wanted to say no - wanted to tell Gabriel that they couldn't - but he wasn't sure he'd have enough will power to turn the Archangel down. And before Sam knew it, Gabriel was grabbing his hand and slipping it down over his jeans. Underneath the rough denim, the hunter could feel the Archangel's bulge and he swallowed hard, his entire body shudder. "Please." The word came out of Gabriel's mouth as a soft plea, and Sam couldn't say no, even if he wanted to.

"No sex," Sam whispered as he kissed the Archangel softly, while palming him through his jeans. A moan escaped Gabriel's throat just as Sam pulled away and slipped his free hand to the Archangel's jeans, popping the button quickly. He slipped his hand down the inside of Gabriel's thigh and gave it a soft squeeze as he moved to undo the zipper. Once it was down, Sam slipped his hand into the opening and pressed his fingers against Gabriel's covered cock, gaining him a long, loud moan.

Smirking, Sam slipped his hands to Gabriel's hips and turned him, as gently as possible, before bringing him up onto his knees. Without hesitation, Sam pulled Gabriel's jeans down, letting them fall around his hips, before pulling him close. Their bodies were pressed together and the hunter kissed along Gabriel's chest; pausing to lap his tongue against one of his nipples, and bite it gently. Tilting his head back, Gabriel moaned loudly and slipped a hand to Sam's head, tangling his fingers in the short, messy locks.

"Sam, please," Gabriel whined as he pushed his hips into Sam, trying to gain some friction, but the hunter kept kissing and biting his chest. Growling, the Archangel dropped his head forward, his chin almost touching his chest, and his breathing becoming heavier. With a wider smirk, Sam slipped his hands underneath the waistband of Gabriel's boxers and pushed them down slowly, feeling his skin slide against the back of the Archangel's thighs.

The fabric made its way down to Gabriel's knees, along with his jeans, just as Sam's lips found their way to the Archangel's lower abdomen. He licked and sucked and bit at the skin that laid there and listened to Gabriel whine and moan, the smile on his face growing with each noise. Swallowing hard, Sam dropped his lips down and kissed along the top of Gabriel's cock, until he got to the head, and he wrapped his lips around it. Lapping his tongue against the sensitive skin, Sam moaned at the taste of Gabriel and closed his eyes, slipping his hands up the back of Gabriel's legs once more.

"Oh, fuck." Gabriel half-moaned, half-sighed out as he pulled Sam's hair roughly and moved his other hand to the hunter's arm. Moving his fingers up Sam's exposed skin, Gabriel pushed his hips forward, desperate for more of the hunter's mouth and tongue on him. Getting the hint, Sam opened his mouth wider and felt Gabriel's cock slide in further, until it hit the back of his throat. The hunter moaned and gripped the Archangel's thighs tightly, feeling the fingers in his hair pull and twist even harder.

"Sam, oh fu—_fuck!" _Gabriel could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Sam's throat and it was enough to send him over the edge; it was more than enough to get his hips moving, and his breathing sped up. Chewing on his bottom lip, the Archangel gripped Sam's bicep as he slipped his cock out; feeling the hunter's tongue against his shaft, and his body shuddered. With shaky knees, Gabriel slipped out of Sam's mouth, and opened his eyes to watch as the hunter opened his mouth; the head of the Archangel's cock laying against his tongue.

"Make me come," he whispered, moving his hand from Sam's hair to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, "please." With a grin, Sam nodded and closed his mouth on Gabriel's cock again, sucking it as hard and slow as possible; making as much noise as he could, while scratching the back of Gabriel's thighs.

Gabriel's vessel burned hot and his Grace thudded, and he knew he was close; he could _feel _it. With every swipe of Sam's tongue, the Archangel inched closer and closer to his orgasm, and he hunched over, ignoring the pain in his shoulders. All the while, Sam was moving one hand from Gabriel's leg to his own jeans, undoing them quickly to relieve pressure on his cock. Once his pants were undone, Sam slipped his hand into his boxers and started stroking his own cock, feeling it throb in his hand.

"Gonna.. _oh fuck_, gonna.." Gabriel couldn't get the last word out before his orgasm hit, and he shuddered; shooting hot come down Sam's throat. Panting, Gabriel moved his hand down the middle of Sam's back as his orgasm subsided and he listened to the hunter's muffled moans. Sam was swallowing all of his come, and the thought of that made the Archangel shudder again.

Finally, Sam pulled his mouth away and licked his lips slowly, opening his eyes to look up at Gabriel, once he'd straightened up. The two of them locked eyes and Sam bit his lower lip, his hand flying up and down his cock. Breathing heavily, the hunter bucked his hips up against his hand. "Come for me, Sammy," Gabriel whispered as he ran his fingers through Sam's slightly damp hair, watching his pupils dilate before his eyes closed.

"Fuck!" Sam groaned through barred teeth as his hips jerked forwards, his orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks. He came, hard, in his boxers and moaned Gabriel's name out, feeling sweat drip down his forehead. When his body had stopped shuddering, Sam opened his eyes and removed his hand from his boxers, chuckling softly at the mess he'd made. "Oops," he muttered, before wiping the come on his jeans, and looking up at Gabriel.

"That was nice, Sam," Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip, almost reluctant to speak the rest of the sentence, "thank you; for everything." Sam shook his head and pushed himself off the bed, stripping out of his jeans and boxers, before bending down to grab clean ones out of his duffel bag. "You didn't have to clean me up, or _patch _me up, or.." The Archangel chuckled lightly and pulled his pants up, re-buttoning them and yanking the zipper up.

"It's no problem, really," Sam muttered as he pulled his jeans on and zipped them up, walking back to the bed. "I wanted to do it." Gabriel nodded at the words and sat down on the bed, watching as Sam laid down on the mattress in front of him. Biting his lip, the Archangel laid on his side next to the hunter, and allowed his arms to wrap around his body.


End file.
